Talk:Illinois
Was? I just undid an edit. The tense had been changed from was to is as in the United States. According to U.S, history Earth was part of the global Earth Government by the 2150s. It had been suggested that the United States exists into the 2300s but I disagree. Just adding it here for fairness.— Vince47 03:56, 4 April 2009 (UTC) : I disagree with your disagreement. "As a political entity, the United States still seems to exist into the late 24th century" as evidenced in . Please undo the undo. And dont undo things until you discuss it. In any case, if uncertain about something, don't speculate, right? – Distantlycharmed 04:08, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Distant, you changed the article without discussing it. You wanted to speculate about the age of the United States therefore you are the one who should have brought it up in discussion. I changed it back to how it was by undoing it. Now everyone can weigh in and see if they agree with what you said.— Vince47 04:13, 4 April 2009 (UTC) :I matched information that was contradictory from different articles. Under the History section in United States of America it states "As a political entity, the United States still seems to exist into the late 24th century. (VOY: "Imperfection")". I simply matched that information. Maybe you should read it. – Distantlycharmed 04:20, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Now before we get into a big flaming thing here, let's just see what everyone has to say. You think you're right, I disagree with how you did it, let's just leave it at that. No need to get personal. — Vince47 04:22, 4 April 2009 (UTC) : I dont mind hearing what others have to say but you cannot call it former United States when in the article on the US it is referenced as probably still existing, clearly introducing uncertainty into this which consequently means then that you cannot make your own assumptions and state it in an encyclopedic article as fact/canon. – Distantlycharmed 04:39, 4 April 2009 (UTC) ::Actually, according to our point of view, the United States, United Earth, and even the United Federation of Planets are all in the past. So this article should be in past tense regardless of whether the US exists in the 24th century or not.– Cleanse 04:46, 4 April 2009 (UTC) :::(edit conflict) Why is the opening sentence being written in the present tense to begin with? Should be past tense, just like United States of America or any other article here per our POV policy. Funny thing is if we write it in past tense, we don't have to go either way declaring whether the US still exists in any century or not, take a look: ::::''Illinois was a region of the nation-state United States of America on Earth's North American continent. It was the location of the city of Chicago.'' :::Looky, no need to say "former" or anything, we aren't saying whether it exists or not in the 24th century, and we start following our POV policy again. --OuroborosCobra talk 04:47, 4 April 2009 (UTC) : Um... it was never about the tense in which it is written. I didnt touch that. It was about having former United States in there, which I removed, because of reasons mentioned above. Anyway, I'm glad finally someone got it. – Distantlycharmed 04:52, 4 April 2009 (UTC) :::Dude, it doesn't matter whether it was originally about the tense. The tense was wrong. Take your pound of flesh for once... --OuroborosCobra talk 04:56, 4 April 2009 (UTC) :Oh, JFC, drop it already. It seems like we are talking past each other anyway. No need to be insulting - as usual. – Distantlycharmed 05:00, 4 April 2009 (UTC) ::Seeing the issue has been resolved, let's just all drop it, avoid personal attacks, and follow .– Cleanse 05:09, 4 April 2009 (UTC)